


Must’ve Been The Wind

by HerDragonKnight



Series: Useless Lesbians [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDragonKnight/pseuds/HerDragonKnight
Summary: One day Mal hears a noise. Startled and worried, she went to check it out.What she found, a beautiful girl in need of a confidence boost, some love, and a new outlook on life.Add in an ass kicking, Jay being a hyper teddy bear, a sassy Carlos and you’ve got a Malvie ;)
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Useless Lesbians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Malvie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m terrible at Summaries sorry.

Mal laid on the concrete floor of her somewhat large apartment. Her pet Komodo Dragon, Isle, laying beside her as she idly stroked her scales gently. Receiving a satisfied purr brought a smile to her face, one that was soon turned into a worry filled frown once she heard the sound of glass shattering above her, then voices screaming. She frowned getting up, grabbing her keys and walking out the door hoping it was just a petty argument or something. Heading to the 5th floor, she walked down the hall knocking. No answer. 

"Geez...you'd think that with them keeping up so much noise they'd at least answer the fu-!" 

The door swung open and a guy a few feet taller than her stormed out being followed by a head of blue hair. Apparently the guy being so pissed that he hadn't noticed her, but the girl did. The girl with long blue hair stopped in her tracks taking in Mal's appearance. 

"Umm...hello?"

"Hi umm...I'm your neighbor below you and honestly I heard a noise so I came to check if everything was alright" 

The girl looked at Mal before she shook her head smiling nervously. She wore a dark blue hoodie that went up to her neck, well she held it to her chin like she was hiding something. The girl just shook her head as she leaned against the door frame. 

"It must've been the wind or something sorry I didn't hear anything" 

The girl seemed to hold a regal aura around herself, one that Mal took a liking to. But that wasn't what was important. 

"So...the wind sounds like breaking glass and yelling? Geez I should really watch the News more" 

The girl giggled at her lame joke. Shaking her head, her smile widened slightly. 

"Well I guess you should but it's late maybe you're just hearing things...umm?"

"Mal...name's Mal no last name needed unless you're a Cop" 

The girl rolled her eyes unable to stop herself from smiling, while Mal chuckled folding her arms under her chest. 

"No Cops here...I'm Evie by the way and thanks for caring but I have to go back in..." 

Mal noticed her smile turn into a nervous frown as she kept glancing down the hallway where the guy from earlier stood seeming to be impatient. She held back a glare but nodded to Evie. 

"Well if you ever need anything just come down for a visit, you're always welcome" 

Evie nodded before shutting the door at Mal's retreating form. She nearly made it to the elevator when the guy shouldered past her heading back to Evie's apartment. She held back a growl watching him until the doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Something's definitely wrong..."

"Well what makes you say that?" 

Mal looked at her brother laying upside down on her couch. They literally live right next to each other, it was to the point where when they first moved in they created a new door through their kitchens so their homes would connect. 

The long haired boy was currently enjoying himself as he messed with his boyfriend. 

"Well she wore a sweater, I heard glass breaking and then arguing. When I go to ask her about it she just brushed it off as the wind, or a cat, or something else that doesn't make sense...it's been a while guys I can't sit back and do nothing anymore!"

She deadpanned at that trying her best not to think about the blue haired beauty. She suddenly wondered if her skin was a smooth as it looked and Mal swore all the girl needed was a tiara to make her look cuter. A small blush made its way to her cheeks, one that the boys clearly noticed. 

"Looks like someone has a crush~" 

“I haven’t known her for that long! And it’s only been 3 months, sure we’ve just bumped into each other, maybe a few times we’ve met up at few cafes and she’s really nice, super pretty and-“ 

She stopped her mini tangent when she realized how deep the hole she dug herself in. Jay had a smug look on his face, while Carlos was ready to smack him for the smart comment he knew was coming. 

“You sure it’s not a crush?~” 

Jag waggled his eyes brows at his sister. 

Mal glared at her brother ready to retort when she heard glass breaking again then the sound of a girl crying as a door slammed. Mal's eyebrows furrowed as she immediately stood picking up her Komodo dragon forgetting about the boys and rushing out to the elevator. 

Jay looked at Carlos who shrugged and turned on her T.V. knowing that if anything happened Mal could handle it. Speaking of said girl, she was already at Evie's apartment knocking. It didn't take long for the girl to answer the door. Mascara mixed with her tears painting her face in a messy canvas. Mal swore she felt her heart break upon seeing the sweet girl look so distraught. If it weren't for Isle making a hissing noise, she probably would've hunted the guy down and taught him a lesson. Instead, she held up her pet towards the girl who looked more confused than distressed. 

"Wh-What? Umm...Mal why are...I'm sorry but who is this cute baby?" 

Evie couldn't help herself, she grabbed Isle by her waist as she giggled hugging her to her chest. 

"This is Isle, my Komodo Dragon, she's not fully grown yet and she's really good for hugging" 

"I can tell! It's like she's hugging me back" 

Mal couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. Then a thought made her nervous but smile all the same. 

"My brother and his boyfriend are at my place...care to come down for a movie night?"

Evie looked nervously down the hall, seeing the coast was clear, she nodded smiling a bit. 

"Just...give me a second to clean my face ok?" 

"Sure just don't kidnap my child" 

Mal chuckled seeing how flushed the girl was probably forgetting that she was still holding the cuddly baby in her arms. Reluctantly, she handed Mal back her scaly baby before telling her to wait there as she closed the door. Isle hissed towards Mal, who smiled at her still growing baby. 

"I'm just worried about her Isle...plus I can't get her out of my head, she's really cute and it's something about her that makes me want to keep that beautiful-?!"

"Beautiful what?" 

Mal jumped so hard she nearly dropped Isle as she felt her soul leave her body. 

When did Evie open the door?! She blushed heavily seeing the girl smirking at her as she close and locked the door. Mal noticed she was holding two sets of keys but said nothing. Evie merely smirked playfully at her. 

"Don't mind me I was just listening to you talk to your adorable Komodo" 

Mal inwardly groaned but huffed pouting instead. Something Evie would be more than happy to see more often, she giggled instead leading the way towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

While Evie teased her, Mal just died inwardly before practically shoving her child in her arms as she unlocked her door. 

"Jay! Carlos! I brought a...friend? guest?...I brought a girl that laughs at my life struggle of being normal!" 

Jay, being his energetic self, practically launched himself off the couch, his excitement was beyond contagious and something Evie found endearing while she laughed at Mal's entrance. Said girl stepped back suddenly and before she could question it, she was suddenly enveloped in a bear hug by the muscular boy. Her eyes widened as she froze looking at Mal for help. Luckily, Carlos came to the rescue. 

"Alright babe don't kill her" 

Jay chuckled as he set her down gently on her feet, not given a second to recover, Evie soon found herself in a gentler hug by the smaller white haired boy. 

"It's nice to meet you, i'm Carlos and this is my boyfriend aka the giant cuddle bug, Jay" 

"Hey!" 

Mal laughed as Carlos merely ignored him before guiding her to the couch. 

"Hope Mal hasn't decided to make you jump off the roof into the pool"

"What?!"

Evie shot a terrified look towards the girl she thought was her savior, but at this point she was slightly terrified being in an apartment with 3 strangers. Well technically 2, she had run into Mal repeatedly over the course of the passed 3 months and found her very charming in a dorky kind of way. Now, she was second guessing herself. 

"Oh come on! That was 5 years ago get over it!" 

Mal took her place on the floor next to Jay, she scoffed trying her best not to laugh. 

"Besides you agreed to it"

"Only because you said Jay would like me if I did!" 

"And it worked! 5 years later and we're still unstoppable!" 

Between Jay's stupid grin, Mal's contagious laughter, and Carlos' playful glare as he leaned down to kiss Jay's head; Evie couldn't help but find herself laughing at the 3. They were quite interesting, at one point she was alone daily then she met a girl with purple hair, after she'd met the girl's brother and his boyfriend. She couldn't help but smile feeling like she finally belonged somewhere for once. 

"You 3 are terrible" 

The laugh she released was something that pulled at Mal's heart like no other. She bit her lip slightly trying her best not to join in. Carlos however, smiled seeing his best friend already head over heels for this girl. He nudged her gesturing towards the kitchen, she tilted her head nearly jumping when she felt Isle walk over her to get to her bed. He rolled his eyes before whispering in her ear. 

"Why not make something and bring her with you"

She looked at him before eyeing the girl who was currently braiding her brother's hair, much to his enjoyment. She couldn't help but see this as an everyday thing, if it weren't for Carlos snapping at her, she would've gone too far in the future. Nodding, she rose smiling at Evie. 

"Wanna help me make some snacks for the movie?" 

Evie smiled at the thought of cooking, she rose to her feet and dragged the girl to her kitchen much to Carlos' delight. 

"They're so gonna bang" 

"Hey babe?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Ow! What was that for?!" 

Carlos just shook his head as he kissed his head to stop the boy from pouting. 

"Just know I love you" 

Jay grumbled but laid his head on his lap not wanting to take Evie's seat. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure Evie wouldn't mind using Mal as a seat or would it be reversed? Mal being shorter than Evie and all. He smiled at the thought of the two being cuddly. 

Said girl were currently NOT being cuddly, rather, Mal was too busy watching the blue haired girl move around her kitchen like she owned the place. A smile on her face and confidence burning in her blue eyes. The girl seemed at home, the thought warmed her to the core as she sat on the counter to get out the girl's way. 

"So...what are you making?"

"Hmm?" 

Mal chuckled figuring that the girl was so in the zone that she hadn't noticed she was even talking. 

"What's for dinner babe?" 

Evie blushed heavily, she refused to turn her head. Mal being grateful she hadn't or else she would've seen how bright red her face had gotten. Why did she even say that?! What the hell possessed her to even make a joke like that? While Mal was going through a mental midlife crisis, Evie was too busy smiling at the thought of being around to cook for the purple haired dork. She glanced back nearly bursting into laughter. Mal sat on the counter with her arms folded, face flushed, an adorable pout and the look of a mental argument. She decided to add on to the girl's internal struggle. 

"Well baby dragon I'm just making a simple strawberry desert made from the over abundance of strawberries that you seem to horde in your fridge" 

Evie giggled seeing how more flustered the girl had gotten. Seems she's going to keep that nickname for her. An evil smirk appeared on her face, she left the stove to sneak up next to the girl only to whisper slowly. 

"Baby dragon~" 

Mal squeaked nearly falling off the counter if she hadn't grabbed it in time, she shot a glare towards the laughing girl. Her glare soon turned into a smile. 

"You know you're really cute right?" 

Now it was Evie's turn to blush. She averted eye contact as she rushed back to the stove. 

"Hmm...actually~ you're beyond cute, beautiful even" 

Evie couldn't help but smile as she bent over to place her creation in the oven. Of course she didn't miss Mal staring at her butt, and of course she stayed in that position a bit longer for added effect. 

"Thanks for the compliment...I don't hear it often...."

Mal frowned slowly getting off her counter to lean against the wall next to the brunette. 

"Well I'll be glad to tell you every second of every hour of you want me to" 

"That'd be way too much....how about this~"

Evie turned slowly to face Mal a certain look in her eyes that she wasn't sure the meaning of. 

"How about every time we see each other...you can compliment me and make my day brighter" 

Chuckling, Mal nodded holding her hand out to seal the deal, what she wasn't expecting was for Evie to kiss her nose giggling at her shocked face. 

"Deal" 

Evie turned suddenly taking out the strawberry sponge cake smiling brightly at her creation. She giggled practically beaming with joy. 

"I hope you all like it"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Crippling depression, and anxiety does NOT mix well.   
> I personally feel like I wasn’t given the correct recipe for being a college student living with a dysfunctional family but oh well.

"Please stay here forever!" 

Evie giggled watching Mal and Jay scarf down her desert. Seeing them enjoy her food this much brought her incredible joy, but something about Mal moaning at the taste of strawberries brought an idea to her devilish mind. 

"So I'm guessing you love strawberries M?" 

Mal paused for a split second before nodding up at her from her place on the floor. 

"Strawberries are my favorite food I'll eat them whenever, however, on whatever it doesn't matter" 

Obviously the girl hadn't realized the hole she just dug for herself. Evie smirked as she leaned down to whisper in the moaning girl's ear. 

"If you keep moaning like that, I'll make you eat something else that tastes like strawberries~" 

Mal swore her little gay heart stopped and her soul had left her body to rest in the gay afterlife. 

If it weren't for the roar of a monster as it chased the girl through a swamp, she would've sworn that she was dead. Thankfully, the lights were off and the boys were deeply invested. She glanced back at Evie, whose faced was flushed and her legs crossed in a proper manner. She was biting her knuckle lightly as she glanced down at Mal with blown pupils full of desire. 

Evie slowly opened her legs taking the slice of strawberry she'd pre-cut and drug it over an exposed thigh. She chuckled at Mal's intense focus on the strawberry. Soon, she stood up saying how she needed to use the bathroom requesting for Mal to show her. 

"We'll be back guys don't wait for us" 

Like an animatronic, Mal stood taking the taller girl's hand in her own before dragging her to her bedroom. Hearing the door close, well get slightly slammed, Carlos rolled his eyes smiling. He reached down pulling Jay by his arm, to get his attention. Jay looked up from his spot on the floor finally averting his eyes from the movie marathon. 

"Yeah babe?" 

"Come up and cuddle with me they're gonna be a while so it's fine" 

Looking around, Jay finally noticed the two girls left. Not thinking much of it, he shrugged before climbing on the couch; easily lifting the smaller boy up to have Carlos lay on him. The white haired boy smiled sighing in content as they continued to watch the movie. The two enjoying their time together, much like the two girls in Mal's room. The two girls were struggling to keep quiet, correction, Evie was struggling to keep quiet with Mal's tongue working her body into a mesmerized state. She could feel Mal nibbling on inner thigh slowly traveling to the point of no return. She gasped when Mal brushed her lips over the area she needed her most. When she felt wind rather than the heat of the other girl, Evie finally opened her eyes whining at the loss. 

"Wh-Why'd you stop?" 

Mal nearly kicked herself for thinking about this now of all times, but she really needed to know before they continued and made a mistake. Using Evie's thighs as leverage, she raised herself till they were eye level. 

"You're....not seeing anyone are you?" 

Evie looked slightly confused before her brain suddenly reminded her of her situation, realization hit her like a brick. She cupped Mal's cheek slowly pecking her lip, loving how Mal instantly groaned trying not to smile. She chuckled shaking her head as a response to the adorable girl.

"I wouldn't want you if I were with someone else, besides I highly doubt anyone is a cute as you~" 

Mal blushes heavily, rather than asking all the burning questions in her mind; she smashed their lips together causing the taller girl to moan. 

Their tongue wrestled in a form of new dance; one a graceful as a Russian ballet, the other as a strong as a fire. Together making a fiery new dance that scared them both but neither ran from it. Feeling around, Mal slowly unzipped the girl sweater. Once Evie tensed under her, she stopped thinking she messed up. 

"Are you ok?" 

"I-I...I need to-?!" 

Before the blue haired girl could continue her sentence, Mal crashed their lips together. She held the girl's waist gently slowly rubbing her sides. She could feel the slightly raised places on her stomach, sides, waist, neck. 

No wonder she constantly wore that ugly sweater. 

Knowing this, Mal's anger skyrocketed wanting to hunt that guy down and beat him into submission. Evie must've felt her anger and wrapped her arms around the Mal's waist to press their bodies together. It was almost enough to snap the girl out of it, but seeing the girl's tears fall caused her to deal with it later. She simply held the shaking girl to her chest gently rubbing her hips as she cried. 

"Shhh it's ok I'm not gonna hurt you ok?" 

Evie whimpered clinging to the shorter girl tighter as she tried her best to stop crying. The bluenette felt embarrassed to be crying over this. It was stupid, or so she's been told.

"I will never hurt you E at least not on purpose because we both know I'm a natural disaster at this point" 

Even through tears, Evie found herself laughing at her. How was it that this girl was able to make her laugh at a time like this? How in only 3 months, had Mal stolen her heart and why did her life have to be such a mess that she was afraid to sleep with this girl. 

She could tell that Mal clearly wanted it as much as she did but what made her love the girl even more was how patient she was being towards her. Mal didn't look at her like she was broken. Mal didn't disregard what she wanted and she didn't feel pressured to do anything she wasn't ready for. Unlike her ex's. At least Uma apologized and kept her promise to get better. Feeling the shorter girl's hands rubbing her back gently in a soothing motion relaxed her to the point of feeling safe. 

"Hey....look at me beautiful" 

With Mal cupping her cheek she gently guided the blue haired to look in her mesmerizing blue eyes. Evie found herself getting lost in the girl's slightly glowing eyes. She found them somewhat comforting with a small chill that ran down her spine. It was a signal to run but to also stay. Mal smiled at her, taking her hand gently she laced their fingers together. 

"How about we work our way up to that? For now since you're only in your sexy underwear I'll get in mines and everyday or night, we'll slowly get to that point, sound good?" 

Evie nodded watching the purplette get up and began stripping down to her dark blue sports bra and boy shorts with a small black and purple dragon on the front. Mal blushed heavily when she heard Evie giggling. 

"I-I only wear these at home!" 

This caused Evie to snort a few times into that adorable laughter she'd come to love hearing. She huffed and climbed back in her bed covering them with her rainbow blanket. 

"They look really cute on you baby dragon"

"I'm going to push you off the roof" 

Mal grumbled folding her arms and rolling on her side with her back to the girl next to her. Evie didn't care, she loved her pout but rather than continue to tease the girl, she slowly wrapped her arms around her waist to cuddle the girl. Mal froze not expecting that but soon relaxed scooting back against the taller girl sighing in content. 

"Thanks for being patient with me, M....I'm really so-" 

"Don't apologize for it, I'm going at your pace ok? There's not rush" 

A few tears fell from her eyes but she wiped them off burying her face in Mal's back. 

"Where have you been my entire life?" 

"Probably under a rock trying to find the damn manual on ‘how to adult’" 

Again, Evie giggled shook her head at the girl. 

"You're so cute" 

"How many times do I have to tell you princess I don't do cute!" 

"But you're cute to me~" 

The nickname sent chills down her spine that made her wrap her legs around Mal's slim waist and her arms around her torso. 

"Thank you my dragon..."

Mal smiled feeling sleep begin to take over her. 

"Anything for my princess.."

She adjusted herself to where she was comfortable practically laying on the taller girl, who didn't mind. Evie adjusted herself to where Mal could lay between her legs and on her chest. She found the position cute rather than scary and smiled. 

"Night M"

Mal responded with a grunt and burying her face in her neck. Smiling and feeling safe for once, it didn't take Evie long to relax her body and to finally sleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of glass breaking and Jay's hyper laughing woke Mal. She shot up breathing heavily, instantly realizing that Evie wasn't there. She rushed grabbing a pair of boxers she stole from Jay and rushed out to her living room. What she saw nearly made her choke with laughter and also turned her on. Jay was currently being scolded by a clearly annoyed Evie, who was wearing a pair of her boxers and one of her oversized night shirts with no bra, while Carlos sat on the bar stool and Isle was merely lounging on the couch arm. She chuckled making her way to Isle, crouching down to pet the Komodo. 

"Hey cutie, how'd you sleep?" 

"Oh I slept well thanks" 

Mal turned her head towards a grinning Jay and flipped him off. He gasped placing a hand on his chest pretending to be offended. 

"Well I never!" 

"Pish posh! You sir have offended my child!" 

"Well excuse me madam but your child appears to be a lizard!" 

Mal mockingly gasped covering Isle's ears to prevent her from hearing this monstrosity. 

"Oh please! You will never know the feeling of having such a deadly child!" 

"Of course because I'm gay!" 

The two idiots snickered while trying to keep up their very offensive fake British accents. Soon they couldn't contain the act and eventually gave up succumbing to laughter.   
This made Evie and Carlos either laugh or shake their heads at the two goofball siblings. Evie, being the main one to shake her head, went to look for a broom to sweep up the glass. 

Then the bluenette realized that she couldn't find the broom. 

"Hey babe! Where's the broom?" 

"In the closet, just don't go back in it!" 

"Don't worry, you're too cute for me to go back in but thanks!" 

Mal being distracted by her cute child hadn't realized what Evie had said outloud. Jay and Carlos shared a look before Carlos held up his hand silently counting down from 5. By the time he hit 2, Mal's eyes widened and she began coughing violently. 

"What'd you just call me?!" 

Evie came back to see the boys laughing on the floor and a shooketh Mal. She tilted her head as she began sweeping up the glass. 

"I called you babe...why? I-is that bad?" 

Hearing the fear in Evie's voice, she jumped up from her spot on the floor to envelop the girl in a hug. 

"Yeah it's fine...just kinda shocked me heh" 

Evie sighed in relief nodding. She finished sweeping up the glass going to throw it away when she felt a pair of soft lips on her cheek sending a wave of 'why am I so gay?' feels up to her face. 

"If you hurry back then we can all go get breakfast at our favorite place" 

Being too flabbergasted, Evie merely nodded as she practically rushed to throw away the glass. Suddenly, she realized that Mal's clothes were a bit too small for her and she'd have to go back to her place to get clothes. Biting her lip, she sighed heavily not wanting to go back there. 

"Hey E! I have some clothes that are too big wanna wear them?" 

The gods have answered her prayers!

"Yeah! Coming!" 

"Hear that Mal! She's coming for you!" 

As she thanked every god that existed, Evie heard Jay's sly comment that earned him a smack on the back of his head and another one by her as she walked past glaring at the laughing boy. 

"Oh hush only Mal would know if I'm cuming or not"

She winked at a flabbergasted Mal who was the victim in all this. She groaned shaking her head. Evie, however, giggled kissing the girl's head. 

"Show me what you have"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie sighed heavily. She lay in her bed contemplating whether inviting Mal to her place was a good idea. She'd only known the girl for 5 months at this point and she still hasn't talked to her about her situation. 

Knowing how quick Mal moved, especially when strawberries are involved, she got up from her bed slowly making her way past her brother's room to get to the kitchen. She was careful not to make too much noise, holding her breathe, avoiding the creaky floorboards, and making damn sure she didn't wake up that fucking dog. 

Evie wasn't sure she'd hate a animal so much until her brother brought home that yapping little shit. It always alerts her brother of anything and she swear it's out to get her. Today was not the day to piss her off, she just wanted Mal to come over for dinner and hoped that her brother wouldn't cause any problems. A tear slipped down her cheek thinking about the last time she had one of her ex-girlfriends over. Shaking her head, she continued towards the kitchen no longer caring if her brother woke up. She was tired of living in fear of him and she really liked this girl. With a new feeling of confidence, she marched towards the kitchen where that yapping shit lay. In front of the fridge?! And, is that dog fur on the counter?!!!. She clenched her fist before picking up the dog and putting him in the living room. Which he started barking at being moved, not that she cared. The kitchen was like home to her, a better time even, and she refused to let anyone get in her way of that. 

"Why the hell is Beans barking so much?"

She turned grimacing at her older brother, Chad. Why the hell are they related? Not even her mother knows. Evie turned on her heels heading back to the kitchen ignoring his presence. And....he followed her. 

"Damnit..."

She muttered under her breathe as she began cleaning to which he smiled idiotically praising her. 

"Awesome sis! About time you cleaned this place up" 

Her eye twitched as she decided to continue ignoring him. Once she finished getting all the dust and dog hair off of everything, she began grabbing ingredients for the meal she was preparing. And again, he opened his mouth. 

"Wait...so you're actually cooking? What crawled out of your ass to get your act together? Oh! Did you finally get a boyfriend?"

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Brea-

"Or did you finally get laid like I said would be good for you, honestly I wouldn't care if it was with a guy just as long as you get out of that fantasy world of yours with like girls" 

"Will. You. Shut. The fuck up!? I'm trying to cook for a very special person and you're not helping having that branch shoved so far up your ass that you can't even tell if you're gay or not! At least I know where I stand and I'm tired of you talking down on me you piece of hand me down shit!" 

His eyes went wide and for a split second, he was actually afraid of his sister but then he glared at her. She noticed him approaching, sighing she grabbed the butcher knife next to her and stabbed it in the counter making him jump. Closing her eyes, she spoke quietly lacing her words in venom. 

"I will take this clever and send you to the emergency room with that messed up face of yours split in half~ if you'll please save your bullshit for later and get the hell out of my kitchen!" 

She slammed the butcher knife down again this time splitting the wood in half. He backed away slowly remembering the last time he pushed her to that edge. He has the scar on his chest to prove it. 

"Fine but I want to meet this 'special person' lets hope they don't end up like Uma, or Audrey" 

With that, he went back to his room leaving Evie have hand her head and glare at the table. She wanted to blame herself for those times but shaking her head to clear away the self-doubt, she remembered why it never worked and why she stopped trying. It wasn't her fault, it was his and she hated how she let him ruin her relationships. But not this time. This time she's doing it differently. 

With her confidence renewed, she returned to her mini project hoping Mal would like it. Speaking of said girl, she was currently having a meltdown. She'd never been invited to someone's place, she barely knew how dating worked having been in bad relationships before and on top of that, her being a useless gay did not help that at all. Jay watched her pace back in forth amused. This went on for about 15 minutes before he finally got up to pull her in a hug. She sighed heavily melting in the warm embrace before pulling back nodding. 

"I know I'm freaking out I just...." 

He chuckled releasing her waiting for her to find the words he already knew was coming. 

"I'm gonna kill him if he says anything to her and you know it!" 

Jay couldn't help but laugh. She pouted huffing at him before turning to Carlos who was watching everything while petting Isle gently. 

"Any advice?" 

"How about not killing anyone?" 

She deadpanned at him shaking her head. That would definitely not work. Carlos face palmed wondering how the hell he was able to put up with the two psychos for so long. On the bright side, Mal's just being protective over Evie. He chuckled shrugging. 

"It's her business just let her handle things and if anything goes wrong call us and we'll be there, I promise since Evie's been with us, she's gotten nothing but stronger and trust me she's sassy enough to handle herself" 

Mal chuckled remembering when they all dressed up to go out to eat and the waiter decided to hit on her. 

'Sorry~ but unless you have a vagina and you look like me, she's not interested sweetie' 

Evie gave the boy a once over before biting her lip and making an 'ouch' face. 

'Besides, even if she were dating you already she'd leave you for me considering how she's solid 10 and you didn't even make the scale' 

Mal chuckled remembering how protective she was and they weren't even dating at the time. It only happened recently when Mal finally decided to get her head out of her ass and ask the girl. It only took Evie about 10 minutes of getting it out of Mal to understand her mumbling and gay panic. Jay smiled at his sister ruffling her now shorter hair to which she grunted at. 

"You know if I show up with my hair a mess she'll kill me!" 

Having recently gotten her hair cut slightly shorter but with her left side shaved, Evie absolutely fell in love with it and she'd rather keep it looking new. That and she's absolutely terrified of Evie whenever she goes into fashionista mode. Huffing, and finally brushing her hair out for once, she took a glance at the time before racing out the door. The boys shook their head making their way towards Jay's apartment. 

"You think she'll need us?" 

Jay thought for a minute before shaking his head having a confident smile. 

"Nah! They'll be fine, they're like a power couple that'll bring a nation to it's knees" 

Carlos looked at him blinking before gasping. 

"YOU ACTUALLY STAYED UP WITH ME TO WATCH IT?!"

"Of course I did, I know history isn't my thing but it's important to you so I gave it a try" 

Carlos jumped kissing him deeply unable to control his happiness. 

"Gods I love it when you do stuff like that for me"

"How about you show me what else you love~" 

Jay chuckled grabbing his waist as he picked him up to which Carlos wrapped his legs around his waist. He couldn't help but rush to his room shutting the door. While the two boys gave the neighbors a reason to file another noise complaint, Mal was having a bad attack of gayness as she stood at Evie's door. Whining, pacing, biting her lip, along with grunting, Mal finally gathered her lady balls and knocked after 5 minutes of dieing inside. 

She smiled when the door opened but moved to the side quickly to avoid a body flying out the door followed by a pissed off Evie, who still was able to look beautiful even angry. Mal turned to the boy on the ground holding his side while groaning, then to Evie only this time she realized she was holding a bat. 

"Ummm....E?"

Evie finally acknowledged Mal and all her anger seemed to disappear as she smiled towards her forgetting about the wounded boy. 

"Hey Mal sorry my brother is just leaving" 

Her teeth were grit as she spoke glaring at the boy, who was now getting up still holding his side. He glared at Mal. 

"This is your 'special someone'? A purple haired midget?" 

Mal could've sworn her anger shot to an unreachable high, she was about to retort when Evie beat her to it. She rose the bat letting it rest on her shoulder, with her hip cocked and her head tilted in a mocking pout; Mal could've sworn she reminded her of her favorite super villain. 

"Chad Bartholomew Charming....get the hell out of the building and go do something other than being yourself for one FUCKING second! Do NOT talk about her because unlike you, at least I can get a girl to like me-" 

Mal had to cover her mouth to hold back from bursting into laughter, she snickered a bit but stopped seeing how Evie glanced back at her with a raised brow and threw her hands up in surrender. Right, not with a pissed Evie around. 

"Now, I don't want you here anymore and I swear to the gods I will beat the shit out of you with this bat if you touch me again or if you hurt Mal, if you have a problem with it go tell mother and bother her during her meeting" 

Chad stopped his advancements upon hearing the threat, he scoffed getting in her face despite knowing how well Evie knew how to use a bat. He was stopped short by a hand on his chest feeling like an immovable object. Looking down, he would've opened his mouth if it weren't for Mal's death glare and the sneer on her face. 

"It's not good to disrespect a girl's wishes, you heard what she said so just leave before I have to teach you why you don't mess with women" 

He scoffed attempting to move her out the way only to have his wrist grabbed and flipped on his back with the shorter girl pinning him down by holding his arm to her chest and hooking her legs around his neck all the while sitting comfortably on his back. 

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU PIXIE" 

"Oh please is that the best you got pretty boy?" 

Evie giggled bending down to peck Mal on her lips bringing a smile to the purple haired girl. 

"Come my dragon let him go before you break his arm~" 

She pouted looking down at Chad before up at Evie wanting really badly to break this jackass' arm. 

"Please? He called me a midget" 

Evie raised an eyebrow giving Mal her usual 'behave' look, she sighed reluctantly letting the boy go 'not realizing' that she was cutting off his airway with her legs. 

"Now I'm really hungry" 

The two ignored the boy getting up and stomping to the elevator, probably to tell on Evie to their mother. She shook her head wondering when he'll realize that their mother didn't care so long as the girl was hot. 

"Well since you're hungry, how about I feed you~" 

Mal blushed a bit but otherwise held her composure, rather than dieing outside, she leaned close to her face pecking her lips smirking. 

"Go ahead beautiful~ show me what you got" 

"Then come in~" 

The two made their way inside, Mal making sure to close the door and lock it behind her. She looked around in slight awe at Evie's apartment, it was clear that the boy lived here but everything had Evie written all over it. She continued to look around smiling at the empty space on the wall that wasn't too big but big enough for the idea that popped in her head. Evie came behind her smiling as she knew the look on her face all too well. 

"If you want to spray paint there you can" 

"You sure? It's not big or anything just something I thought you'd like" 

"I don't have a lot of art supplies but I do have spray paint I use for my designs" 

The way Mal's eyes lit up in excitement sent a warm feeling to Evie's heart, she couldn't help but smile as she rushed to grab one she figured Mal would want. She made her way back holding a can of purple and blue transitioning paint. 

"I have decent amount but I figured one such as yourself would love to have purple" 

"Hmm...I can work with purple but it's more of a note than anything" 

Evie tilted her head in confusing, she gave the can to Mal who smiled knowing just what to do. 

Being the artist she was, she handed Evie her bandanna to wrap around her nose and mouth. She instead used her shirt as she began her work. While she did that, Evie made her way to the kitchen to take out the two small lasagnas she cooked. One being meat filled for Mal and the other being vegan for herself, along with a salad for two and an apple pie for desert. She smiled under the bandanna at her work, nearly jumping when she felt hands on her waist and smile against the back of her neck. 

"How many times are you going to scare me like that?" 

She heard Mal giggle low against her. 

"Until you get used to waking up by my side..."

Evie blushed rolling her eyes before turning around to kiss her forehead acknowledging the smile it brought to the girl. 

"Is the food ready? It smells really good" 

"Of course it is, is your message ready?" 

"Mmhmm! Looks pretty good if I do say so myself" 

"Then let's see it and if it's good I'll make you a reward~" 

If Mal had a tail, Evie was positive it would've wagged happily with how the girl's eyes lit up in her usual excitement. She was beginning to see how her and Jay got along so well being complete opposites yet they had so many things in common. While being dragged to her living room, she began to wonder if her and Chad could ever start over to have a somewhat sibling relationship. She shook her head from the stupid thought, her brother was too far gone at this point. Right now, she just wanted to focus on her and Mal. Said girl, however had her hands over her eyes bouncing in excitement. 

"Ok you ready?" 

Evie couldn't help but feel her own excitement rising. She swore Mal's was just that contagious. 

"Yes I'm ready show me already babe" 

Once her eyes were uncovered, her hands flew to her mouth and tears threaten to fall as she felt so many emotions they nearly overflowed. Mal had indeed written her a message, however she wasn't expecting this. 

'Queen Evie will no longer need a knight to watch over her, she is now under the protection of a dragon'  
~Love,   
Your Baby dragon

Evie could've sworn her heart was going to burst. No one had ever done something so sweet for her, but now that she thought about it, she turned to Mal who seemed nervous out of her mind. The girl was sensitive to criticism, something her and Evie were working on, it was worse when it came to Evie's opinions. 

This was something that she couldn't help but wrap her arms around the nervous girl and practically smash their lips together. Mal steadied them holding her waist gently while making sure they didn't fall. However, she kissed her back smiling. Breaking the kiss, Evie couldn't help but let her tears fall, she swore she was falling more and more in love with this girl by the days especially more now when Mal wiped her tears away instead of ridicule her about showing her emotions. 

"I'm guessing you like it?" 

"Like it? I love it!" 

The bluenette enveloped her in a tight hug as a sudden thought popped into her mind causing a giddy feeling to flutter in her stomach.

"Is this you asking me out, officially?" 

"Hmm...maybe~" 

Evie cupped her face as she kissed her again unable to stop the soft moan that came from her. She could've sworn Mal growled in response as she gripped her waist, deepening the kiss. She broke it pressing their foreheads together. 

"How about we eat and relax hmm?~" 

"As you wish my queen" 

Evie squeaked not expecting her feet to leave the ground suddenly. She wrapped her arms around the girl's neck unable to stop the grin from appearing on her face. 

"Is this you carrying the queen to safety?~" 

An evil grin spread across Mal's face. She raised an eyebrow as her grin turned into a smirk. 

"Of course not, I'm the one that kidnapped you" 

"So that means you're the dragon and I'm your treasure?" 

Her heart fluttered as the two made eye contact. Mal sat her down on the stool, cupping her cheek and planting a gentle kiss on her head before whispering in her ear. 

"You're my queen and no one will ever take away my most prized gem"

The bluenette blushed a bit. She'd never heard anyone say something so sweet to her before, inwardly she could feel her mood drop just thinking about her past relationships. Mal seemed to notice seeing as how the girl took her hand holding it gently. 

This caught her attention. 

"Let's just focus on us, yeah?" 

Evie smiled. She'd deal with her brother later. Mal was right, she just needed to focus on them. 

"Yeah, everything else tomorrow for right now us?" 

"That's my girl!" 

Evie giggled at the purplette's sudden wave of excitement. It was contagious that's for sure.


End file.
